Mother?
by FlyingMintBunnyCosplay
Summary: It's Father's Day in the US and the states are spending the day with America. Everything's going fine, until Hawaii asks one little question. Now the States are begging to meet their mothers and America's trying not to go prematurely gray. As for the mothers? they have no idea whats gonna hit them... America and state OCs included. rated T for potty mouthed states
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Like, I like totes don't own Hetalia, or whatever…-Poland speak **

**Hello my readers! This is my new fan fiction, my second one, ever. I'm so happy to have made it to this wonderful checkpoint in my writing career. ToT**

**Without further ado, enjoy! **

**Chapter One: Hawaii's Question**

"Virginia?" Virginia Kirkland Jones looked at her youngest sister, Hawaii, who was tugging on her skirt. It was Father's Day, and all the states were gathered at America's home, just like every year previous.

"Yes, dear?"

"If America is our papa, then who's our mama?" Virginia froze after hearing the question Hawaii innocently asked. Truthfully, she didn't know, had never thought to ask. She had always assumed the states just popped into existence, like countries. After all, there weren't many female countries, and as far as she knew, male countries couldn't have kids.

"Umm…Why don't you ask Papa that question?" Virginia was interested to hear what America's answer would be. It seemed ridiculous that no one had thought to question their parentage, and Virginia felt stupid for not having thought of it sooner.

"Okay!"

Hawaii jumped off of Virginia's lap and headed towards America, who was sitting at the head of the table, a silly little crown upon his head with the words World's Best Dad.

"DADDY!" America looked down to see his youngest child tugging at his pant leg.

"Aloha Hawaii! What can the hero do for his little princess?" America scooped up his daughter and placed her on his lap.

"IhadthisquestionandVirginiadidn'tknowtheanswerand …" Hawaii began talking extremely fast.

"Whoa there, young lady! Speak slowly!" America commanded "Now, start over, from the beginning."

"I had this question and Virginia didn't know the answer and she told me to come ask you, Daddy!" Hawaii smiled up at her father, pleased that she was able to say the whole thing in one breath.

"Okay, what's your question?"

"Ummm…" Hawaii scrunched up her face, trying to remember just what exactly her question was. "Oh, yeah! Daddy, if you're our Daddy, then who's our Mommy?"

The table suddenly became very quiet. The 49 other states all turned their eyes towards America, eager to hear the answer to Hawaii's question.

"…" America frantically scoured his mind for an answer. He couldn't tell them the truth, or could he? I mean, they were probably old enough, right? Hawaii was the youngest, and even she was over 50 years old. It couldn't hurt, and besides, what could possibly happen?

Yeah, the other countries didn't know about them, but still.

"…Erm… Well, guys…You all have different mothers…Ummm… Hawaii, your mom was native Hawaii. The first thirteen were England's…A couple of you were France's…Then there were the ones from Spain and, err, Mexico…Alaska's mom was that commie bastard Russia…and there were a couple of others that I…forgot." America rubbed his neck sheepishly as first a couple, then more and more incredulous/stunned/stupefied gazes met his own.

"America," Massachusetts began, "Why in the_ blazes_ are you just getting around to telling us this?!"

"Yeah!"

"I'm France's?!"

"Ha! Explains the face-"

"Oh, shut up…"

"What?"

"OMG…"

The dining hall rapidly deteriorated into yells and arguments, states fighting and crying. All in all, it was not a pretty picture.

BANG!

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Fifty heads turned towards Texas, who was holding his still-smoking pistol. "Now, we're gonna let Pop's explain himself, then y'all gonna be civilized as you kill him, 'kay?"

Murmurs of Fine, Whatever, and Okay echoed through the hall.

Surprisingly, Michigan was one of the first to speak up. "Umm…Dad? Would it be…possible…for us to…erm…meet our mothers?"

America paused. Possible? HELL NO! No one was going to get anywhere near his states, especially, Russia. Commie bastard hat he was, he'd probably try to get them to all become one with him!

The other states looked at America expectantly. The message America was getting from their stares was 'You'd better, or we'll kill you…'

Crap…

"Ummm…Give me a little time to prepare them. They, uh, don't exactly know you're their kids…"

Washington DC spoke up, "America, this is a splendid idea. Take a couple; let's say…California, Alaska, Virginia, and Louisiana to help start the introductions."

"Wait, what?! I have a movie premiere to go to, aru!"

"Why would I want to go anywhere near that tea bastard…"

"Kolkolkol…I'd like to see Mother Russia again, da?"

"Oui, it would be nice to see ma mère, non?"

America stared at the faces of his children, and then sighed. Might as well get this over with…

"Fine, you four will come to the world meeting with me. But if you step one foot out of line, I'm cutting your state's funding. Got it?"

**Translations:**

**Aloha- Hello**

**Da- Yes**

**Oui- Yes**

**Ma mère- My mother**

**Non- no**

**A/N~~ Oh, dear...America's not happy with this at all, is he? And how on Earth will the other countries take it? Stay tuned for next time, kiddies..This is going to be one long meeting...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Don't own any of this…ToT**

**Poor America~**

**Chapter 2- Welcome to the World!**

** On a plane to London for the world summit**

"Okay, you all remember what I told you, right?" America looked each of the four states that were with him in the eye.

"Da," Alaska smiled happily, glad to be going somewhere relatively warm for once. Not that she didn't like the cold, but being warm was nice…

"…Oui…Of course I remember, papa!" Louisiana rolled her eyes, her blonde hair perfectly styled, hands manicured. America could tell from the moment he'd found her that she would be a lot like France. "I am not as forgetful as certain other states (Pennsylvania).

"Yes, aru," California sighed. It wasn't that she didn't want to meet her parents, it was just she was so busy! She didn't have time for all this rushing around and meeting new people. Plus, America was so immature! He was over 200 years old, so why didn't he grow up?!

Virginia was sulking in a chair far away from her father. She had refused to talk or look at America. The other tree states were sympathizing with her. Although they all knew their mothers, Virginia was particularly close with hers and when they had broken all ties with England, she was one of the ones most hurt. She used to be very close to him, being the first bit of land England discovered in the new world… It was all so confusing for her!

"Virginia?" America looked over to her, his voice tentative. "Are you going to be okay?"

Her revolutionary spirit flew up, "OF COURSE! Why wouldn't I be?" She demanded defensively.

America sighed in relief. If Virginia was talking to him again, she wasn't too mad at him. "Just making sure…I'm just as worried as you are, you know."

"Who said I'm worried?!"

"No one. But they didn't have to."

America turned back to the window while Virginia thought. She didn't think about how America might be feeling about this whole thing. He was probably even more nervous than her… She didn't envy having to tell the countries they had kids they never knew about…

Damn. She'd have to apologize.

"…Sorry, pops."

"For what?"

"For sulking and being a spoiled child."

"Ginny…That's okay. You didn't have to apologize." America smiled at his daughter. He really did love all his kids. He understood what Virginia was thinking. He'd had to come to terms with it too, just a whole lot earlier.

Virginia smiled back, feeling just a little better about this meeting.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Awesome Prussia Time skip ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**World Meeting Room**

"Okay, If we hurry we should be the first ones there…Yep, Iggy hasn't put up the pictures yet so we're on time." America ushered his kids into a spacious meeting room and went about searching for chairs. The four states stood in the middle of the room, looking around curiously. There were chairs arranged in a semicircle around a podium up towards the front of the room.

"America!" Virginia called out to her father who had just walked in with a couple of chairs. "There are only 8 chairs here."

"Yeah, so?"

"Aren't there more than 8 countries?"

"Oh, yeah, of course! This is a G8 meeting. Um, guess the best way to explain it is that it's a meeting of 8 of the most powerful countries."

"Who are they, aru?" California looked up from her smartphone for once. America swore that it was permanently attached to her hand, because, seriously…she lived and breathed that thing.

"They are отец, Mother Russia, China, England, France, Germany, Italy, and Japan, da?" Alaska spoke up quietly and then buried her face in the light blue scarf around her neck.

"…Yeah," America said, "And... what's his name…Canadia…too."

Virginia rolled her eyes. "Honestly father! He's your very own brother and you can't be bothered to remember his name?! It's Canada. **Can-a-da.**"

"Oui, papa…" Louisiana scolded, "Uncle Mathieu is important too, you know…"

America just grinned a bit. "Yeah, yeah…Any of you want some McDonalds?"

The states perked up after hearing that. Being America's children, most of them had inherited his tastes in food, much to the dismay of the others.

"Yeah!"

"Da, sure…"

"Oui, you know what I like, papa!"

"That stuff will give you diabetes aru…" California scowled at her family. "Would any of you like some vegan tasty treats?"

"…"

"…I take that as a no."

Many nods all around. California huffed and stalked off, muttering about diabetes and fat and global warming.

Honestly, America really didn't understand some of his kids.

Virginia was sitting near the door and was the first one to see the person walking toward the meeting room. "America, someone's coming!" She hissed.

America blanched. "England! You guys head into the next room while I distract him!" He waved at his children to get going.

The four states hustled into the next room while listening to their father talk to England. Uncertainty and fear were churning in each of their guts.

It was time.

**Translations**

**Da/oui-yes**

**Отец-dad**

**A/N~~Hello! Sorry this hasn't been updated in, like, so long. I'm working on my main story, this is more of a sideline project, so it won't be updated as often. Maybe every 2-3 days.  
So...What do you all think so far? Do you like the states? I'm kind of excited for them to meet their parents, its going to be really fun and really awkward at the same time~  
...Umm..I guess that's all I have to say...Ciao!  
PS...come read my other story, too~It's on my profile page~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- Don't own any of this.**

**I feel so bad for the countries…**

**Chapter 3: WHAT?!**

As usual, the world meeting was utter chaos. Objects were getting thrown around, people were fighting, and the whole room seemed ready to burst from the noise coming from its occupants.

The four states were in a nearby room listening to the chaos with wide eyes.

"Wow. Almost sounds worse than our yearly meeting, doesn't it?" Virginia couldn't believe that the people next door were countries. They were all acting like fools!

"Hai, aru. But I think ours are still louder, aru." California was in the same boat as Virginia about the countries' behavior. Aiya~ these countries are so immature!

"…I like the noise…It is good everyone is fighting, da? While they are fighting with each other, we can make them all become one with America, da?" Alaska stood smiling, a sunflower from her sister Kansas clutched in her hands. The other states shivered slightly. Even though Alaska was their sister, she was so much like Russia…It was kind of scary…

"Non, non! We cannot take over another country, Alaska!" Louisiana scolded, "Remember what happened last time?"

California and Virginia shivered. They would never forget when Alaska came home with one of Canada's providences tied and unconscious. Poor Yukon was still deathly afraid of her…

Alaska simply smiled. Good times, good times… Even if America had cut her funding.

"Hey! Listen, dad's about to talk!" Virginia motioned for her sisters to come towards the door so they could eavesdrop.

"What's he talking about?" Louisiana asked.

"Shh!"

"…"

"Did he really just suggest that?! America is more of a bloody idiot than I thought!"

"Aiya! America is even more immature than the rest of them, aru! Robots? Superheroes? That only happens in Hollywood!"

"…Father is dumber than I thought. Am I allowed to become one with Mother Russia again?"

"Oui. Papa is not the smartest bulb, but he is…more…" Louisiana floundered, trying to think of something her father did exceptionally well.

She got nothing.

"He is a far better parent than any of the other countries, asides from Uncle Mattie," Virginia supplied helpfully.

"…"

"…Well, at least he was there!"

"You got a point there, Ginny."

"…Yeah," The other states quickly agreed. At least America had been there and supported them…mostly.

* * *

**In the meeting room**

"Okay! So, you know about this whole global warming thing, right? I propose we genetically engineer a huge superhero that protects the world along with its epic robot sidekick! And by the way, no one's allowed to disagree with me!" America had just presented his idea to the G8, who were staring at him with various levels of disbelief and boredom.

"America, we've told you time and time again, no superheroes or robots!" England was the first to speak up, his tone exasperated. Honestly, when would America grow up?

Of course, America wasn't listening to anything he said. Instead, he was slurping on a large slushie and eating his fifth or sixth hamburger. It was a wonder he wasn't fatter…

America glanced at his watch, then back to the other countries. He took a deep breath. Lord, he wish he could postpone this even more. But DC would kill him.

England glanced up from where he was fighting with Francey-pants when he saw America stand up again.

"Ummm…dudes?" The meeting room quieted. America didn't sound like his usual annoying self. Something must be really wrong.

"Is something wrong, America?" England questioned. Despite what he may say, he really did care for his former colony.

"…Not…really?"

"Aiya…What is that supposed to mean, aru? Western countries are so vague…" China huffed. If America was in trouble, it was nobody's fault but his own.

"What America means, aru, is that he would like you to meet us." California walked in casually, as if she did this kind of thing every day. (And she kind of does in Hollywood) Her curly brown hair and perfectly tanned skin looked eerily similar to Spain's.

The countries could only stare as three more girls walked in behind the one that sounded like China and looked like Spain. One of the girls was almost a carbon copy of America, just shorter and with green eyes. She had a scowl on her face and a dangerous aura warning everyone to stay clear. Another girl came in; this one had wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. She was suave and sophisticated, not unlike a certain French-speaking country…Oh, god…

The last girl to enter the meeting room seemed a bit younger, a child compared to the other teens. What scared the countries, though, was her similarity to Russia. She was wearing a light blue coat and holding a sunflower. Her silvery hair had a hint of purple in it and her blue eyes looked like newly formed ice. Her sweet smile hid none of the underlying threat, instead, it magnified it.

The four girls moved quickly towards America whose face was paler than Prussia's at the moment. "What are you doing here?"

"You were taking too long," Virginia stated. "I got bored."

"Oui, Papa. Je m'ennuie…"

"Da, same as them," Alaska replied cheerfully.

"Are you going to introduce us, aru? Where are your manners?" California frowned and turned to the countries. "Fine, since you won't, I guess I'll have to, aru… Hello, countries. I am California, aru. I am one of America's fifty states. These are my sisters Alaska, Virginia, and Louisiana, aru... And by the way…California invented everything~"

"…"

WTF?!

"WHAT?!" The countries all gaped, looking at the states in a new light.

"S-s-states? But, how?" England stammered. He was staring at Virginia who was scowling at something Louisiana was whispering.

'In the usual way, tea bastard. What do you think?" Virginia growled.

"How?!"

"Ohonhon…Let me explain, mon Angleterre… When two people love each other very much…" France was cut off when a shoe was thrown at his head.

Louisiana blushed and said, "Maman! Do not speak of such crude things in public!"

"…Maman?!"

"Oui," Louisiana looked around sheepishly. "America is mon pere and he," she pointed to France, "is ma mere."

…WHAT. THE. HELL.

**Translations:**

**Oui-yes**

**Je m'ennuie- I'm bored**

**Mon Angleterre-My England**

**Maman- mama**

**Mon pere- my father**

**Ma mere- my mother**

**A/N~~hahaha... Poor America... Poor countries... I'm hoping to introduce one or more states into the mix, any suggestions?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Laying claim to none of this since forever…**

**Hey, I think I got a couple more states involved... Do you want me to do State profiles? Cause I can do State profiles.**

**Chapter 4: Briefcases and Shock**

DC opened her briefcase and froze. Instead of her usual orderly papers she was met with the sight of at least ten hamburgers and shakes. There were no papers, save for a small sticky note with the words 'good luck dad!' and a smiley face. Damn, America must have grabbed the wrong briefcase in his rush to get to the world meeting.

"…Florida?"

"Aye? Que es?" Florida strolled in, his long-ish hair tied back. "Don't tell me, another Cuban Missile Crisis?"

DC looked strangely at her brother, "No, where'd you get that from? And besides, isn't Cuba your friend?"

"Nah, we're just drinking buddies… So whatcha want?"

"I need you to take another state or two and go get my briefcase back from Dad."

"…Like who?"

"I don't care. How about Texas and Delaware?"

"…Doesn't matter to me. Might as well invite South Carolina along and make it a party. Hasn't he wanted to get away from North?"

DC smiled. One of the downsides of having a twin… "Okay, but I need the briefcase back within the week. The next state meeting is due in two months and I need to get ready."

"Si, si…" Florida walked off lazily, trying to enjoy what little of the sun he saw here.

DC sighed and began calling up her brothers.

* * *

"Hey DC! What're y'all lookin' for?"

"I need you to accompany Florida to England to retrieve my briefcase."

"Sure thing, sis! Anyone else goin'?"

"…Yeah, Del and SC are going, too."

"…Why so many? And why's Del comin'?"

"One: I can't trust any one of you to execute this mission with any sort of success and by having you all together; I hope that between the four of you can figure something out. Two: Del's going because I said so. Now get packing!"

"…Bye to you, too…"

* * *

"Del?"

"Wh't d' y' w'nt?" (What do you want)

"I need you to accompany Tex, SC, and Florida on their mission to bring back my suitcase."

"Wh'?" (Why)

"Never mind that. If you don't, none of those morons will make it back alive."

"S'? Wh' d' I c're?" (So, why do I care)

"You'll be able to see Sweden again. And Finland."

"…F'n'…" (Fine)

* * *

"Hello South Carolina."

"Hey, DC. What can I do for you on this lovely day?"

"Would you like to take a vacation from North?"

"Hell yeah! When does it start?"

"Pack and meet me at JFK Airport tomorrow at 8am."

"Sure thing Miss!"

* * *

**Back at the World meeting**

"LOUISIANA! YOU DON'T JUST SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT OUT OF THE BLUE!" Virginia wailed, her face turning a bright red. "GOD, THIS IS SO EMBARASSING!"

Alaska shrugged, "Might as well get it over with, da? Hello Mother Russia." She waved at Russia who was looking scared for the first time in a long while.

"You could have broken it to them a little more gently, aru," California frowned, looking over the stupefied nations.

"A LITTLE MORE GENTLY?! SHE MIGHT AS WELL HAVE PLASTERED IT ON A BILLBOARD!"

The two states began fighting in a way that reminded everyone of England and France's constant bickering.

"Err, Ginny?" America finally spoke up. When his daughters continued to ignore him, he resorted to drastic measures. "GINNY! LOUISIANA! BE QUIET OR I'LL CUT YOUR STATE FUNDING BY HALF!"

"EH?!" Virginia and Louisiana stopped immediately.

"Calm down, aru! You are acting very immature, aru," California remarked. "Besides, we have other business to attend to." She strolled over to where China was and bowed slightly. "It is a pleasure to finally see you, aru. It has been quite a while, no?"

"…" China stared at the girl. She looked like someone put Spain and China together and gender flipped them. But that was ridiculous, wasn't it? "Is nice to meet you also. Tell me, who are your parents, aru?"

"That's a hard question… In actuality? Spain and China are my parents. But America adopted me and I think of him as being my actual parent." California shrugged and went back to playing Angry Birds on her iPhone.

"ARU?! I had a kid? With Spain?!" China looked about ready to faint. Russia moved over to where the nation sat, ready to provide support.

Alaska had moved to join her sister California when she saw Russia.

"привет Mother Russia. How are you?" Alaska smiled. She held out a sunflower to the nation. "America told me how much you enjoy sunflowers. This was grown in my greenhouse~"

Russia took it mechanically, still a bit in shock.

In fact, all of the countries were a bit in shock.

Virginia was sitting near America, glaring daggers at poor England.

Louisiana was trying to have a conversation with France and fend off his wandering hands at the same time.

California was completely ignoring everyone in favor of her game.

Alaska was sitting with Russia and having a one-sided discussion about the merits of sunflowers.

And America?

America was praying hopefully for the meeting to end so he could get out of this hell.

On the other side of London, four boys were getting off the plane, unaware of the chaos that was about to unfold.

**Translations~**

**Que es- what is is?**

**привет - hello**

**A/N~~ How did you like it? Its a little short and it's been quite a while since I updated and I apologize for that. But I told you this was gonna be my side story when I'm not working on Of Saviors and Sinners...  
Do you like it so far? Tell me if I'm forgeting anything or if you want me to change anything about the states...I'm open to suggestions~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I do not own Hetalia or anything else described in this Fanfiction**

**Peeps, wanna make one thing clear, I use Google translate. I personally don't know any language other than "American" English. If y'all see any mistakes, call me out and I'll correct them.**

**Chapter 5- English food sucks; BBQ's the way to go**

"Hey Del?" South Carolina looked over at his brother. They were currently in London trying to locate the nearest US embassy so they could call their dad.

"…Y's?" Del was busy looking at a map and didn't take too kindly to being interrupted.

"I'm hungry."

"So?"

"There's nothing to eat here." Nothing edible.

"Th'res a f'd st'll r'ght th're." It had a huge sign saying Fish and Chips, Vinegar optional.

"But did you see what they're selling?! Why would you put fish and chips together and cover them in vinegar?"

"He's got a point." Texas felt slightly ill. He couldn't imagine why anyone would want to eat fish and chips in the same meal, let alone with vinegar…

Florida looked at his watch. He couldn't wait to get out of this rainy city and back home.

"What I wouldn't give for some real Carolina Barbeque … It would be ton's better than this limey's food," South Carolina still had a bit of a grudge against England.

"I know what y'all mean. 'Cept I'd rather have my good ol' Texas style BBQ," Texas sighed. No chance of finding any of that here.

Florida and Delaware winced. Not the barbeque thing again. Last time this happened was Fourth of July and it wasn't pretty.

"Texas barbeque?! Like that slop's any better than England's food…"

"What. Did. You. Say?" Texas narrowed his eyes. South Carolina just smirked and gave him the bird.

"Said your so-called barbecue's slop. Which it is."

"Oh no…" Florida murmured and took out an orange and a camera. This was definitely going on YouTube.

"If anythin's slop, it'd be yer barbeque. Who in their right mind puts vinegar in barbeque?" Texas glared at his brother, his hand inching towards the shotgun hidden in his coat pocket.

"Oh, like barbeque sauce is any different," South Carolina snarled.

Texas smirked, "At least my barbecue's actually barbeque…Can't say the same for your shredded meat…"

"At least I'm not some gun-toting red-neck!"

"And at least I didn't lose the civil war." Well, err, technically Texas, you did.

Burn… Florida and Delaware winced. Now the whole civil war argument's about to begin…

"G'ys…St'p n'w 'r I'll c'll DC," Delaware really didn't get his siblings sometimes…

"Si, por favor…Stop or we'll get in trouble~" Florida had inherited his happy go lucky attitude from Spain, which meant he rarely frowned, if ever. It was a source of constant irritation for his siblings.

"HEY! You!" The four boys turned around and saw a police officer coming towards them. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?!" he had his radio out and was talking into it rapidly.

"Oh, crap," Texas's eyes grew wide and he turned to his brothers. "What're we gunna do now?"

"I suggest we stop talking and RUN!" South Carolina turned around and began running away, his brothers not far behind him.

"Adios, amigo~ we've got to go~" Florida waved happily at the stunned police officer before throwing an orange at him.

"Yee-haw! Jus' like ol' times!" Texas laughed while waving his gun around with abandon.

Del said nothing, more interested in finding a place to hide. He saw a small café hidden in one of the alleyways and quickly dragged his brothers into it.

And just in the nick of time. The police officer ran by seconds later but didn't see the boys.

"Aye…That…was…fun," Florida laughed and lay on the floor, slightly out of breath.

South Carolina leaned against one of the walls and smiled. This is why he loved hanging out with his bros… North Carolina was a little bit too clingy and goody-goody for this…

"Gr't…N'w wh't d' w' d'?" Del grumbled unhappily.

"Why don't you have some food?" The four states spun around and gave (manly) shrieks after hearing the voice come out of nowhere.

"Oh," Finland stood there looking at the four strange boys, "I'm sorry for startling you…" He looked startled as he stared at Del. The boy looked like a smaller version of Sweden without glasses.

Finland paled, "Eh?! Su-san?! What happened to you?!"

Del looked around and behind him. Who was this strange man talking to? There was no one behind him and his name was clearly not Susan…

Unless…

"W'fe? 're y' 'lr'ght?" Sweden walked out from the back of the café, wondering what was talking Finland so long.

Imagine his surprise when he was met with a small clone of himself.

"Who are you?!" Finland looked at the young boys more closely. Now that he looked, one of them looked uncannily like Spain and another like America. Not to mention the Sweden-look-alike. "What are you?"

"Well that's a rude thing to ask!" South Carolina huffed, completely forgetting that the two men were strangers. He began giving them his famous lecture (hey, he had to have inherited something from England…) on proper manners while the two nations stared dumbfounded.

"Hola, mis amigos~ my name is Florida. Please ignore mi hermano. He's not always like this…" Florida smiled and stuck out his hand.

Finland blinked, "Um… Florida? Isn't that the name of one of America's states?"

"Si! And I'm guessing from your companion's likeness to my own brother that you are countries, no? Um… Switzerland…or…um…" Florida scratched his head in confusion, his face lighting up with embarrassment.

"H's n'me's F'nl'nd. 'nd th't's Sw'd'n…" Del grumbled. He couldn't believe that Florida would just blurt their secret out to a random stranger… He didn't even know him!

Ah, too late now.

"Hey, Del? Weren't you talkin' bout some dude named Sweden with pops? Aren't you two related or something?" Texas asked. He remembered hearing dad talk about Sweden being one of the states' parents…

"...Wait. Related?! Do you mean… Su-san! Are you hiding something from me?!"

Del grimaced, "He's my other parent." As opposed to his usually mumbled speech, this sentence was spoken both forcefully and clearly.

Sweden fainted and Finland let out a small shriek.

The four states could only watch the scene unfolding in front of them.

**Translation~**

Si, por favor- Yes please

Adios amigo- goodbye frind

Hola mis amigos- hello my friends

Mi hermano- my brother

* * *

**Delaware: "Come, we've got low incorporation fees. No seriously, please come."  
**Age: Around 18  
Appearance: Mini- Sweden without glasses. Usually wears blue jeans and an old t-shirt  
Note: Has inherited Sweden's speech pattern. Enjoys spending time with his brothers but often has to get them out of whatever tight spot they're in. Since he is technically the oldest, he tends to take care of his siblings.

**Florida: "The more north you go, the more south it gets."  
**Age: 18**  
**Appearance: Has curly brown hair like Spain and lightly tanned skin. He has an ahoge much like America's that supposedly represents Cape Canaveral... Can usually be seen wearing beach clothes.  
Note: Just like Spain's love of tomatoes, Florida has an insane love for oranges. He loves the sun and surf and gets along best with California, for some odd reason...

**Texas: "Everything is bigger, even our morons."  
**Age: 17  
Appearance: Tall, muscled, all-American body. Tan skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair. Also has an ahoge. And glasses. But he refuses to wear them most of the time. Usually wears cowboy regalia, complete with hat. Also carries around a shotgun.  
Note: He's brash, loud, and extremely patriotic. Loves his father to death, but is somewhat wary of Mexico...

**South Carolina: "Still accepting confederate dollars."  
**Age: 17  
Appearance: He has sandy blonde hair that's usually all askew. He wears glasses. And he's shorter than his sister, North Carolina. Usually wears farm clothing, but occasionally slips into a suit.  
Note: He has a bit of a height complex. And a sister complex. It's all North Carolina's fault. But other than that, he is one of the better behaved states and loves to get away from his sister as often as possible. He hates it when he thinks his rights are being ignored, as seen during the Civil War. He was the first State to secede and is still slightly unhappy that he lost...

**A/N~~ Hey! I'm finally back! Sorry for being gone for so long~ I really have no excuse but laziness..  
How do you all feel about the states' personalities? If there is anything that you'd like me change or add, then shout it out!  
I'm sorry there's no America or other countries... They'll come up next chapter~  
See ya soon luvs!  
PS- the quotes are from the video ****50 State Stereotypes in 2 Minutes...  
It's pretty funny... but I don't own it.**


	6. I'M SORRY THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE

Lo siento

I'm sorry

Es tut mir lied

Mi dispiace

Je suis désolé

ごめんなさい

Paenitet

I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry

this is not an update.

I'm so very sorry I haven't updated yet.

This is an author's notice.

my life is pretty screwed up right now and its taking me some time to get back on my feet.

I'm sorry, but until then, I'm probably not going to be updating anytime in the frequent future...

I promise to continue ASAP

I vow this. pinky promise, cross my heart and hope to die.

I just need some time...

Pleas understand...

and don't hate meeee...


End file.
